


The Before-Life

by riteofmovement



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Scott Moir - Fandom, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riteofmovement/pseuds/riteofmovement
Summary: The purpose of The Great Before was to pair soulmates, usually defined as a mentor and a fresh soul so that the latter could discover their spark, their unique calling that would allow them to lead a happy and prosperous life down on Earth. This particular story belongs to two beloved and well-known souls.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Before-Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was widely based on Disney Pixar’s movie “Soul” and I only take credit for my own work below.
> 
> *nervously bits fingernails* Hi, I have no idea what I just wrote. I was just really enchanted with the movie “Soul” and I thought it had great potential for a VM fic. I recommend watching the movie first but it’s really up to you. It's not very long but I hope you guys enjoy it if you want to read it and yeah, that’s pretty much it. Also, my first language isn’t English so forgive me for any mistakes. Enjoy!

She had finally arrived at what they called The Great Before. Tessa didn't quite grasp the meaning of a place built on its own rules and procedures, part of a larger spiritual ecosystem wherein certain things have to happen for other things to happen. She didn’t understand most of what was going on but, who would?

The purpose of The Great Before was to pair soulmates, usually defined as a mentor and a fresh soul so that the latter could discover what their spark, their unique calling that would allow them to lead a happy and prosperous life down on Earth, was. Some never found their “spark” and were stranded in between for the rest of eternity. Needless to say that that wasn’t the main goal of any of these souls. 

Mind you that souls have no age, gender, or sexuality. They simply are. They weren’t represented as bodies really, only their essence. The most similar part of it all to a human’s trait was the eyes. They are the windows of the souls after all. Those in search of their traits and purposes were like a body-shaped figure surrounded by blue-like light, the most calming and soothing energy in the universe. Most souls were pure and had yet to be introduced to the evils of life. The combination of choices and actions you make down on Earth are those that truly define you after all.

Tessa waited eagerly for the pairing of soulmates because once she was complete, she would have the guidance of her other half in finding her calling. She was a very determined girl, one that didn’t mind the struggle that life was widely known for. She was unlike most of the other souls who had already been through such experience and were not the least bit thrilled to have to return and learn from their mistakes.

The ceremony had already begun and she patiently waited for her name to be called. It took a while, considering that her last name had been determined to be “Virtue” for this particular life. An interesting name she thought, one that truly meant something great.

Her name was finally announced and she proudly made her presence noticeable. The counsellors at the Great Before were all named Jerry and it was incredibly hard to distinguish between them all but what mattered was that the one who called her name was the one responsible for pairing her with her soulmate. “Tessa Virtue, I see”, he began. “I see great accomplishments in your life but first, we must find you a partner who will guide you through the Hall of Everything”. Tessa was growing more anxious as Jerry stopped talking and his eyebrows started to furrow. 

“Huh, curious… this has never happened before. Apparently, Ms. Virtue’s soulmate and guide is, in fact, not a guide. He’s another fresh soul who must be guided”, Jerry said, still perplexed. Tessa was now beginning to panic once her life was already straying away from a “normal” one before she was even born. She wondered what was so special about her and her soulmate.

“Well, I don’t see why we should go against nature once soulmates are paired by higher powers and certainly should not be contradicted”, Jerry continued. “Ms. Virtue, your guide and soulmate is number 193152020, Scott Moir”. 

She felt him before she saw him. His energy was immensely contagious and the room seemed to light up with his presence. The first thing she noticed was quite obviously his eyes: hazel. The perfect combination of green, gold and brown. She could easily get lost in them forever and happily so. 

Tessa was scared and excited all the same. She was committed and as persistent as one could be. She was determined to find her true calling and she would. With or without his help. But hopefully with. 

He came closer and looked directly into her eyes, her soul mirroring his. They both felt vulnerable, torn open by the impact of their first meeting, wondering and hoping they would find each other again and again, until ascending to a better place. 

Before she could process anything else, they were entering the Hall of Everything. They were taken back by the variety of life choices and pathways that the room contained as soon as they walked through the door. It was unimaginable. There were soccer fields and basketball courts at the right, books and ideas flying everywhere at one corner, numbers and computers isolated at another… It was overwhelming and equally terrifying. 

Tessa and Scott wandered calmly through the Hall, always side by side, taking in the various possibilities for their mutual calling. At one point, they felt a bone-chilling yet familiar cold that seemed to come from one huge arena ahead of them. They looked at each other at the same time and quietly agreed to investigate what it was. It simply felt right. 

The rink was empty and ready to welcome them to the ice. They decided to enter it together but something was still missing. At their right, two pairs of skates were neatly leaning against each other on a bench, just waiting for someone to wear them. Although they didn’t exactly have legs or feet, they would give it a try and see how it would fit. To their surprise, the skates were adjusted to their “bodies” and they took the ice together.

It was like coming home. A home that didn’t even exist yet. 

They skated silently for a while and it was simply comforting. Tessa didn’t think it was weird that neither of them had said a word yet because they had really just met and they were both awkward with each other. After all, how do you even start a conversation with your soulmate? It’s too much pressure. And that is why Tessa was surprised when Scott, the boy who was apparently hers as much as she was his, started speaking softly.

“It feels right, doesn’t it? I can’t explain it, I don’t think I could find the right words.”

She turned to look at him and said “I feel that too… Hm, why do I feel like I’ve known you for a lifetime when we just met?”

“I truly don’t know, but it’s the same for me. Maybe that’s the thing about soulmates. Maybe it’s an instant connection”, he replied.

She sighed in her mind and continued, “Yeah maybe that’s it… well, it’s clear that our purpose and true calling has to do with skating but how does this even translate into the real world?”

He pulled to a sudden stop and so did she. “Maybe we are going to be famous!”, he joked and her heart (but not really a heart) warmed. “I don’t think it matters, as long as I get to keep doing this and doing it with you”.

Her soul trembled at the thought but she quickly realized that it was because she felt the same way. She thought to herself at that moment, maybe hoping the universe itself would answer. ‘Please give away the end. Tell me it’s us.’

They continued to skate for a while after that and then decided to continue with their journey. They had yet to visit the Room of Juncture, a place where you are allowed to experience a few glimpses of your life on Earth. It could be a song, an image, a video or sometimes all three combined. It was certainly exciting.

As they approached the Room of Juncture, four different screens appeared before them, in what seemed like chronological order. The caption for the first one read: “Vancouver 2010 - Mahler''. That meant nothing to them now but the energy surrounding it was immensely pure, even tactile. It radiated innocence, a sense of the beginning of something great and powerful. 

The screen started playing a melody, one that sounded like a virtuosic orchestral portrayal of love. They both assumed that something would show up on the screen to accompany the melody but nothing did. Maybe some things weren’t meant to be displayed so soon.

The next screen merely showed a date: “2013-2015”. Something felt off about it. Both Scott and Tessa got chills and felt as if something had shifted but not for the better. They turned to each other and felt more than they could express. It was as if words meant nothing at all. They could tell something had happened, or better yet, that things would happen during that time. It was clear that their lives would not fit together at all times… but oooh did their souls know how to dance. There was pain, lust, disappointment, and distancing. Neither of them liked what they felt at that moment. Even so, it did not feel like an ending, just a mountain meant to be climbed to get to the other side.

The one after was simply electrifying. It was the complete opposite of the one before. The screen displayed a big red sign that read “MOULIN ROUGE”. There was nothing else to it. No music and no other image. Tessa and Scott could not be more confused but felt excited with the moment’s energy. It was the embodiment of love and tragedy, hard work and accomplishment. Tessa felt the odd sense that the moment was made for them, for their history and feelings. She thought she had heard a whisper in her ear. She couldn't exactly make out the words but it sounded like something along the lines of “come what may''. ‘And what the heck does that even mean’, thought Tessa. Scott on the other hand heard nothing but transcended into a new level of happiness. It seemed like that was something they would wait their whole lives to achieve. If that was either related to their love or the sport, he didn’t know. He thought that maybe, just maybe, it would be both.

The last one was comforting and incredibly pure. There were two older figures in wheel-chairs, side by side, with their hands intertwined. Relief ran through them as they realized they had made it or would make it after all. They would experience many things, some great and some not, but they would do it together.

They knew they were destined for greatness and maybe even love. No, not maybe. Definitely. 

That was their last stop as souls in the Great Before. They had wandered through the Hall of Everything, found their calling together, had a taste of what the future would hold for them, and, now, it was finally time to begin their adventures. They would start their lives separately as they should and find their way back to each other. Scott would be born first and Tessa would follow, after 2 Earthly-years. Their time apart would be brief but they would still feel that hole, however young they may be. 

As they walked toward the final gate, Tessa started shaking and he could feel how distraught she was. 

“Hey, look at me,” Scott said calmly as if their whole non-existent lives weren’t about to change. “I’ll always find you. We just have to be patient”. There was a brief pause before he continued. “Whatever souls are made of, yours and mine are the same”.

Deep down he knew it wasn’t about finding skating. It was about finding Tessa. And now, he was taking his time to decide if what he wanted to say next would be too much to ask or if maybe it was too selfish. “Wait for me”, he said, hopeful. 

Tessa nodded even though she was still shaking, fear and excitement taking over her whole existence. Of course, she would wait for him, what else was left for her to do if he wasn’t by her side? Their souls were forever entangled and nothing could ever keep them apart. They were soulmates. “I want us to remember”, she finally said, “I want the company of me to remind you how to live, how to laugh, and above all, how to love”. If tears could be spilled, they would have.

“Well, even though my body and mind won’t, my soul always will”, he replied, just as emotional as her. He took her hand in his and prepared himself. “Ready? One, Two, Three…” They both jumped and that was it. For a while anyway. 

-  
1997/1998

As Tessa entered the cold and damp arena, she was taken back with a feeling of familiarity, one that could not yet be placed. She was merely 7 years old and yet she felt like her life had already begun to take meaning. She was scrawny, small, and, as most girls at school would say: weird. Nobody quite understood her and she didn’t wish to be, at least not by the minds of these people. Still, as Tessa walked through the benches surrounding the rink, hand in hand with her mother, she felt something shift, as if a clock had been rewinding its gears to match someone else’s.

She heard him before she saw him. Tessa would recognize that loud and scratchy boyish voice anywhere. Scott was famous at the rink. All the girls were sighing at him whenever he would set foot on the ice. She would love to deny that she wasn’t like the others, but she could never hide the red that would creep up on her cheeks every time he was in her sight. 

Their mothers had been discussing the possibility of a partnership between their youngest but Tessa seriously couldn’t possibly begin to imagine how she and Scott would ever work out as partners or even friends. They were simply too different. Opposites.

Either way, Tessa didn’t have much of a say in any of it since she was only 7 and her mother had said that “we must try new things before judging them”. 

They were now about to meet and Scott was exiting the rink, already sweaty and smelly. Their mothers had already begun talking about something that simply didn’t interest either of them and so Scott approached Tessa and presented himself.

“Hi. I’m Scott” he said, extending his hand to shake hers. He started to look a little desperate due to how long she took to reply to his greeting. What he did not know, however, was that she, just like he had done a moment before, had been staring at his kind eyes. It called to her somehow. Hazel and green. Scott and Tessa.

“Hi. I’m Tessa.”, her voice so low she wondered if he could even hear it. Nevertheless, Scott took her hand and shook it with such confidence that no one would even deem it possible for a 9-year-old to have. They both felt the electricity running through their bodies but both ignored it. It must have been nothing, right? Though, it seemed as if their souls had recognized each other from another life or another astral plan. Here’s the thing: the soul always knows what to do. The challenge is to silence the mind.

And well, that was merely the beginning of their story.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story turned out to be quite short but I don't know, I just had to get the idea out of my head. I hope you liked it!


End file.
